Unexpected Confession
by Kakamiri
Summary: Ren felt in love with Ai. And by asking Masato what he would do if he was in love, he is going to try that. Confess to the cyan-haired android. But how would that teenager react when he go in so unexpected situasjon. Ren x Ai Warning: Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.


**I'm writing a Ren x Ai paring. I thing they are adorable together. And I never found a fanfic about them, so I want to start the progress, and make people also write more Ren x Ai fanfic.**

 **I'm really sorry if this one is bad, but it's my first one. Sorry for typos and bad grammar.**

He was so sure that he was straight. That he loved women, not men. Love to kiss their rosy cheeks, hold their small hands, give they roses and share one strawberry shortcake with one. He was so sure... until he met one boy. A boy he never thought he felt in love with. He never knew he would fell in love with Mikaze Ai.

Jinguji Ren took a light grip in his strawberry-blonde hair. Starring at the wall blankly. He spaced out for a while.

"Jinguji," a familiar voice clang though the saxophonist's ears. Ren let his hair go and faced his room-mate.

"What is it Masa?" he had his well-known flirty smile on his face.

"Is something wrong? You haven't act yourself lately," the blue-haired male said curiously. Ren started to chuckle, but the chuckle died after few second and he looked another way.

"Masa, what would you do if you were in love with someone?" the strawberry-blonde male asked the younger male.

"I would tell her what I feel about her," Masato's calm face looked at the other male's. It was a small silence. But then Ren open his mouth again.

"What if it's a guy then?" Ren leaned his head on his right fist, and looked at Masato.

The blue-haired male looked at the women-loving person with wide, surprised eyes. The mouth was agape. The last thing everyone would think of Ren, that was he is gay.

"Ren? Are you joking? Are you sick? Did you hit your head really hard?" Masato asked. His voice was a little too loud than what he usually has.

"No, I'm not joking, I'm healthy and I didn't hit my head," Ren answer Masato perfectly, with his perfect smile.

"So... who is it then?" The blue-haired male asked.

"It's Mikaze Ai," the older teen closed his eyes and still kept his smile on his face.

"Not surprised about who. He has a little girlish face, body and voice. But it's 4 years between you two? And I think he is more into girls," Masato sighed and lifted a eyebrow afterwards.

"Well, I can confess to him. I'll only get one answer," Ren winked and walked to the door.

"Are you going to confess now?" Hijirikawa was looked surprise at Jinguji.

"Who are confessing to who?" Ranmaru came in.

"Ren is confessing to one of the guys, Kurosaki-senpai" Masato thought he could be kind and not tell who it was.

"What ever," the rocker idol walked past Ren and Masato.

Later, after the strawberry-blonde idol looking almost everywhere for the mysterious idol. He kind a gave up for looking after him, and thought that he might me out in the city or somewhere else. How could he know? Ai wasn't his own senior.

"Syo-chan!" That was clearly Natsuki who yelled to his childhood friend.

"Natsuki! Get away from me!" And another familiar voice. The first thing that came up in Ren's mind, was that the Piyo-chan-lover want to play dress up with the midget.

"Can you two be quiet and go back to your work," Ren's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice he loved.

"Natsuki, you heard Ai. Let's go back to work," Syo nervous laughing.

"Syo-chan~, Ai-chan~, can I go to the kitchen and cook something to you two?" Natsuki asked happily

"I can cook instead for you! So no one will die today," Syo yelled.

"I'll come with you two, so you won't burn down the kitchen" Ai said.

And out from their room they shared, came a happily Natsuki, annoyed Syo and a unemotional Ai.

"A rose to someone beautiful," A red rose was in front of Ai's face. They two other males looked at them. Syo tried to hold a laugh and Natsuki sang out the word "cute". 'Why does almost everyone mistaken me as a girl?' Ai thought.

"Jinguji Ren, I'm not a girl," Ai said unemotional. 'Worst response ever,' Ren thought. 'He didn't even blush, not even a blink.'

"Ai-chan, I know that you aren't a girl. But you are still beautiful. More beautiful than any girls I've flirted with," Ren gave a flirtarious smile and laid the rose behind Ai's right ear, ignoring Syo and Natsuki.

"Jin-Jinguji Ren..." Ai blushed dark baby pink. The strawberry blonde idol held on Ai's chin and tilted his head up. Ai's pink lips aparted slightly.

Ren leaned closer to Ai's ear.

"Ai-chan, I love you," the older idol whispered. And suddenly Ai's face became beat red and started to get really warm.

"Uhm... Ren, you should stop with what ever you are trying to do. Ai will-" Syo stopped with to stop Ren when he saw Ren kissing Ai's lips.

Because of too much of a emotion Ai aren't used to, he started to overheat and shut down. Luckily for him, Ren caught him before he landed on the floor.

"Ops..." Ren said and lifted Ai up into his arms.

"Ren. Why did you do that anyway?" the younger male crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed at the older male.

"Only me, Masa and Ai knows the reason," Ren smirked and gave the 'shorty' a wink, carring Ai to the trio's room.

 **So what do you think about this? Good/Bad? Any ideas what more I can write? Please review ^.^**


End file.
